


Deal

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari Melding, F/F, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: Aria takes back Omega after the events of ME3 and wants to show her gratitude towards Shepard for what she's done to save the galaxy. Shameless smut ensues.





	Deal

“Someone knows how to throw a party.” Shepard’s voice cut across the throngs of people that had flooded every inch of space in the dimly lit nightclub. The music was thunderous and the floor vibrated with each kick of the bass. Aria whirled around to see where the familiar voice was coming from. She motioned for one of her stern looking vorcha guards to allow Shepard into to the VIP lounge where Aria was seated, gazing across the pulsating crowd.

The guard took Shepard by the arm and gruffly lead her in. Shepard shot him a look but didn’t protest. She wound her way over to Aria and sat a few feet away from her on the plush red couch. “Did you have any doubts about my ability to have a party?” 

“No, but I haven’t seen Afterlife this packed since...”

“Since I took back what was rightfully mine? No, I had more than a few traitors to clear out first and supposedly that put a damper on the celebratory atmosphere for a bit,” Aria proclaimed as she rolled her eyes. Business at the club wasn’t even half of Aria’s revenue stream and Shepard knew it. She decided against inquiring any further about the nature of how this “clearing out” took place and instead took a swig from her glass.

“I can get you something better than the varren piss they serve down there,” Aria offered as she eyed Shepard’s choice of imbibements. 

“It’s pretty tasty for varren piss,” Shepard joked as she took another sip, “But I suppose only the finest varren piss get served in your establishments.” 

“You are the least cultured woman I’ve ever met,” Aria responded as she snatched the offensive drink away. She shoved it into the hand of one of her guards and ordered him to return with a bottle of fine Thessian champagne. 

“I didn’t know you were into cultured women now,” Shepard said with a smirk. “Should I return to my place with the peons down there?” 

From where they sat, Shepard and Aria had a perfect view overlooking the dance floor. Aria gave her patrons a brief glance before turned back towards Shepard, “You might be uncultured but you’re still better than them.” 

Shepard looked down at her feet in hopes that it would mask Aria’s view of her flushed cheeks. Aria was the one person who could just get to her. She barely had to do anything and her words could just seep into her and throw her off balance. It was unnerving but she kept coming back to Aria, time and time again. 

Luckily for Shepard, the champagne was served and she could take her mind off of just how easily Aria had her flustered. They each took a glass and held them up, “To Omega returning to your capable hands,” Shepard declared as they clinked their glasses together.

“Oh they are capable,” Aria said in a husky whisper as she moved closer to Shepard on the couch. Nearly choking on her drink, Shepard turned away desperately trying to hide the very obvious reddening of her face. Aria reached out and traced a finger along Shepard’s jawline, turning her face so their eyes could meet. 

Shepard bit her lip and set her glass down on the table slowly. She wracked her brain for some sort of response but couldn’t think of a single thing. She opened her mouth hoping she could cobble together some sort of flirtatious reply but Aria mercilessly cut her off before she could make a fool of herself.

Setting her own glass down, Aria cupped Shepard’s face in her hands and leaned in so her lips just barely grazed Shepard’s ear. “You are also the most transparent woman I’ve ever met...” She nipped at Shepard’s earlobe before continuing, “...and I like that...it means I can be direct.” 

Her heart was now pounding out of her chest but she felt emboldened by the asari’s words, “More direct than you’re already being?” she managed to ask.

“Much more.” Aria cradled the base of Shepard’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss and Shepard gasped with surprise. Their relationship had always been more than a little flirtatious but she still found herself shocked at Aria’s forwardness. When the asari broke off the kiss she looked at Shepard with a sense of triumph.

“You don’t think I invited you up here for expensive drinks and idle chatter do you?” She ran her fingers through Shepard’s hair and traced one finger down her ear, to her neck and across her collarbone. “I’m grateful to you, you know.” She said the words as quietly as she possibly could while still having them be audible to Shepard alone. “We would all be dead, or turned into those...things…” Aria shuddered and took another sip of champagne. “And Omega would belong to some galaxy destroying inorganic fuck that wouldn’t know the first thing about what to do with this place.” 

“And now I’m picturing husks dancing to this music,” Shepard replied with a grimace.

“And now you’ve ruined the mood,” Aria said rolling her eyes. 

Shepard looked at Aria and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. She pulled her in for another kiss, hoping to make up for the horrific image she’d managed to install in both of their brains. 

Aria closed her eyes and pressed her body into Shepard’s. Their lips and tongues danced against one another and for just a moment, they both were able to forget their surroundings, their history and the hell that they’d been through just over a year ago. Shepard caressed the top of Aria’s head, gently massaging the grooved in between the apexes of her crest. She moaned softly and nipped at Shepard’s lip. Shepard pulled her in closer and allowed her hands to trail down Aria’s back.

“I don’t want to think about Reapers or husks or any of that,” Shepard admitted.

“I can help you with that,” Aria said with a dark look satisfaction on her face. “Have you ever melded with an asari before?”

“I haven’t.”

“Do you want to?” 

Shepard nodded and Aria took her hands into her own. Leading her to a more secluded corner of the VIP lounge she was careful to make sure they were out of view of the general populace of the club. She then allowed for a moment to admire the way Shepard’s skin contrasted against her own. She had always found it fascinating how similar humans were to asari in so many ways and yet how strikingly different they could be in others. 

Aria closed her eyes and cupped Shepard’s head in her fingertips, “Embrace eternity!” The words echoed somehow from within Shepard’s head and suddenly the music, the lights, the effects of the champagne, all seemed to fade away. She felt free of her body as though she was floating somewhere outside of the realm of physics as they knew it. Aria allowed her a moment to get acclimated to the foreign sensation of allowing her mind to drift into the control of another.

“If you puke in my brain, I’ll kill you,” Aria warned as she watched Shepard struggle for a moment with finding herself.

Shepard laughed and shook her head, “I think I’ll be fine.” She felt the fog begin to dissipate as she acclimated to the feeling of being at Aria’s mercy.

She felt Aria’s presence draw closer to her as Aria’s body seemed to envelop hers. “Do you trust me, Jane?” It was the first time she had ever used Shepard’s first name. She wasn’t even certain that Aria had known it in the first place. Shepard nodded and it felt like her body and Aria’s were moving as one. 

“I don’t want you thinking I’m some sort of romantic but I don’t do this with everyone. Most people aren’t worth it.” Shepard could feel the words as if they were coming from within her own mind. She could barely formulate an answer but she didn’t have to. Aria could feel Shepard’s acceptance and desire for her to take over. 

Aria’s hands moved over herself and simultaneously over Shepard’s body. What one woman felt, the other did in harmony. Shepard wondered if she could do the same. She cautiously touched her own neck, then lower, then towards her own breasts. She felt Aria’s heart race at the sensation. The two of them teased one another as they teased themselves, enjoying the harmonious ways their touches interplayed with one another. 

Aria’s hands trailed down between her legs and Shepard’s back arched. She could feel Aria’s hands as though they were toying with her own delicate flesh. She hissed as the woman began pleasuring herself and Shepard in the process. Her eyes closed as she succumbed to the asari’s touch entirely. As Aria brought herself to orgasm, Shepard’s body responded in time. Their synchronized bodies riding their waves of pleasure as one. 

“Your turn,” Aria ordered and Shepard followed obediently. She ran her fingers over her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure. She let instinct take over as she had during so many lonely nights. She’d never taken a partner aboard the Normandy and she had gotten quite skilled at taking care of herself in lieu of the company of a lover. It was Aria’s turn to gasp at the sensations of an alien form of pleasure. It had been years since she’d melded with someone and even longer still since she’d allowed someone else to take the reigns in that state. For just a few minutes, Aria rescinded complete control to Shepard until they both reached their climaxes together. 

When the overwhelming sensations subsided the two women looked at one another contentedly. Aria took a moment to bask in the feeling of their bodies intertwined before releasing Shepard’s mind back into her own vessel.

Shepard’s eyes fluttered open and Aria looked at her sleepily. “I take it you forgot all about Reapers and the war during all that?” Aria of course knew that she had but she couldn’t help but give her a bit of cocky attitude.

“I think I would have forgotten them forever after that if you hadn’t brought it up.” Shepard was still coming down from the high that came along with the unfamiliar feelings fading as she returned to reality. “I have a question though,”

“Go on…”

“Does everyone you meld with just show up naked? Is that a normal thing?”

“It depends on if I’m trying to fuck them or not.” Aria replied. Shepard decided not to inquire further about what Aria might be using her melding abilities for but she had a feeling it was something sinister.

“I’m just glad I’m part of the first category then,” she said as she planted a kiss against Aria’s lips. “I take it this was your plan from the moment you invited me to this party?”

“Like I said, I wanted to thank you.” 

“You certainly did.” 

“Consider this an open invitation. If you’re ever on Omega, I’ll provide the hospitality,” Aria said with a rare smile.

“And if you’re ever cursed with having to come to Earth, I’ll do the best to return the favor.”

“Deal.”


End file.
